


Never Liked the Word Orphan

by AnonymousA



Series: Not an Orphan Anymore [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bibs, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Little!Mike, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Time-out, baby bottles, daddy!Harvey - Freeform, mentions of grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousA/pseuds/AnonymousA
Summary: Mike never liked the word orphan. He is grieving and there's nothing that can be done to help him. Except maybe there is, and Harvey is willing to help. OR -- non-sexual age play takes place in order to take off the edge.
Series: Not an Orphan Anymore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780876
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see more!

“I’m not interested in a lecture,” Mike said, moving to let Harvey in.

“Good, ‘cause I’m not interested in giving one,” Harvey assured him.

He walked to the coffee table, looking at the scattered weed. Mike had obviously been smoking. “You’re stoned,” he mumbled, sitting on the couch. But he sat on something uncomfortable, and he had no idea what it was. Sending his hand to feel around, he pulled on Mike’s jacket from that morning. “Did you ever hear of a hanger?!”

“Oh, God,” Mike called dramatically. But Harvey ignored him and went to open the closet door behind him. Mike wasn’t paying attention, studying the beer bottle in his hand.

“I just got an image of you as a dad,” he chuckled, trailing off as he raised his head to look at his boss. “Harvey, wait…”

But it was too late, because when Harvey’s had peaked from the closet, he was already holding in his hand what Mike was so afraid he’ll find.

In seconds, Mikes eyes turned sad again, and he went quiet. He looked down, afraid to find his boss’s eyes, to figure out what was going to happen next.

“What’s that?”, Harvey asked, lifting a baby bottle, and a pacifier tied to it with a brown, raggedy string.

Mike didn’t answer. Harvey couldn’t figure out what he was staring at, maybe just counting the tiles on the floor, but his associate didn’t dare to lift his head.

“I get it, I’m touching a sensitive subject. Wanna talk about it”

He didn’t expect Mike to respond. He placed the bottle and pacifier where he found them by the hanger, and closed the closet’s door. He gave Mike another chance to reply, then sat next to him, sighing.

“I always hated the word orphan. I just… never felt like one. Until now”.

“I ever tell you about my dad? Harvey asked, looking at Mike with the softest eyes he could muster.

He wanted desperately for Mike to engage, but he didn’t, still lost somewhere in thought. So, he started telling him. About his dad and that one groupie he managed to knock up. About that same groupie cheating on him over and over again, until she damaged not only her marriage, but her first born as well. And mike sat there and listened and didn’t say a word.

They sat there in silence for five minutes, and when Harvey wasn’t looking, suddenly he hear Mike open his mouth to speak. “You’d judge,” he mumbled. And maybe Harvey was hurt, but it took him a second to react.

“I promise to try not to,” he said slowly, “and even if I do, you have my word that it’d stay between us two. No one will know”.

From the corner of his eye he saw Mike nodding, opening his mouth and then closing it again, as if getting ready for battle. “I…”

“Did you have a kid?” Harvey tried to help.

Mike chuckled, mumbling something to himself. But all Harvey could hear was something along the lines of ‘easier’.

“Not a kid then. But it’s just you here, so…”

“I rarely use it, I promise,” Mike said, as if it explained everything. And for a second it really didn’t, until suddenly it did. He took a deep breath. He didn’t want to judge, and he was going to try not to. If that’s what helped him relax, then Harvey was going to try and respect that. He knew Mike was a competent adult, so why not let him enjoy what he wanted to enjoy at the safe of his house.

“Look,” Harvey said, and Mike flinched beside him, looking like he was ready to take a punch. “I’m going to take all this with me,” he motioned to the bags of weed, “and I’m going to go and let you have a night to yourself. And tomorrow after the funeral I’m going to come here to check on you and see that everything is okay”.

“You’re not…” Mike started.

“No. And I don’t want us to talk about it right now, because I think you’re stoned. And I don’t want you to overshare just because of that. I want you to share because you feel safe  
to do so”.

\---

The funeral was not easy. He felt exhausted, and he wanted to go home and have a couple of hours to himself. But in the back of his mind something was screaming, going crazy. It has for the whole morning. Harvey knew.

He was about to put on a movie and go to bed when someone knocked on the door. He sighed, and went to open the door, not even surprised when he found Harvey standing in front of him, giving him a pity look.

“What?” He asked him, moving to let his boss in. “I’m not in the mood, Harvey”.

\---

“I said I’ll come,” Harvey shrugged, “and we have some things to talk about”.

Mike gulped, his face turning red. “I said yesterday, I rarely use it. I need to throw it away, so you can relax now”.

“See, that funny,” Harvey replied in his typical smug face, “because I think that not throwing it away, is what will make you relax”. And boy, was he happy with himself when he saw  
Mike blushing. He was getting to the point and there was no denying it.

“Fine,” Mike said, annoyed. “What?”

He sat on the couch, Harvey joining him. “Care to tell me what the bottle and pacifier are for?”

Mike hesitated. “Do I have to?” he mumbled. Harvey just nodded, giving his associate the time he needed. He knew he was pushing him, shoving his nose probably. But he was worried, and if this was going to get Mike to stop smoking, that would even be better for the firm.

“They’re for when I need to relax,” Mike sighed.

“Explain yourself,” Harvey said softly.

“I mean, I substitute a cup with the bottle. Basically, that’s it…”

“Except you said you rarely use it”.

“I… I never had a place of my own. With Trevor it was easier to just smoke. And it’s not that easy to hide, when you’re drinking from…” Mike went quiet.

Harvey nodded, but didn’t let it go. “And the pacifier?”

Mike didn’t answer that one, and Harvey’s mind was racing, trying to find the right words. Where was Donna when he needed her. “Mike, I’m just trying to understand. I’m not judging”.

For the first time since he walked in, he saw Mike’s hand was held in a fist. He was holding something. He knew Mike noticed him looking, Mike noticed everything. So, he just lifted his eyes, and waited, not letting his associate’s eyes leave his.

“Stop it,” Mike said suddenly. His eyes reflected fear, Harvey could tell. But something inside him didn’t want to let go. Something wanted to help Mike.

“Come on,” he said, sending his hand to touch Mike’s, “open it”. And Mike did, revealing a pacifier indeed, but a different one then the one Harvey found in the closet. It was  
bigger, longer, more—adult like?

“You’ve being carrying it around the house,” he noted. “You use it a lot, don’t you?”

Mike shrugged. “It soothes me. I’ve been using it to stop the crying, since you took all my pot with you yesterday”. And Harvey could swear at that moment that Mike was throwing a tantrum, mad about his taken pot. He tried his best not to laugh at the situation. This was his chance to prove his point to Mike.

“Go ahead,” he said. But Mike didn’t budge. So, with a swift move, he snatched the pacifier from Mike’s hand, letting it dangle in front of his face.

Mike’s eyes followed it, before the man shook his head and found Harvey’s eyes. “Stop. It,” he said sternly. But his eyes betrayed him, wet with coming tears, over the truth, over his grandma, Harvey didn’t know.

“Come on kid,” he said, this time not letting Mike make the decision. He positioned the pacifier so the tip of the nipple touched Mike’s pressed lips, and coaxed him into accepting  
what he was given. And eventually, he did. Mike opened his mouth, defeated, and started sucking.

Like magic, Harvey watched all the tension leave his associate’s body. His eyes closed and he let out a deep breath he was apparently holding. “That’s it,” Harvey mumbled. “See, wasn’t s bad now was it”.

The small victory was premature. Two seconds later Mike came to his senses, opening his eyes in horror and spitting it out and onto the floor, getting up from his chair. “Please Harvey, just…”

“I’m not going,” Harvey interrupted. Extreme measures were going to be needed here. “Go to your bed, I’ll be there in a second”.

“Excuse me?” Mike said, and Harvey could tell he was getting annoyed.

“Go,” was all Harvey added, before he bent to pick the pacifier from the floor. He went to the kitchen, and while he was contemplating his next moves, he heard Mike move from his current position. At least they were getting somewhere.

A few minutes later Harvey appeared at the bedside. He was holding A bowl of cereal, complete with a fun bear shaped teaspoon that he found in one of the drawers, and a clean pacifier. He handed the bowl to the now small looking kid.

“Eat,” he said, sitting on the chair by the bed.

Mike looked at him with big eyes, and something felt different. And when Mike didn’t stop staring, Harvey figure it out. The associate he knows was not there at the moment. A little kid was, and he needed comfort after losing his grandma. So, Harvey took the teaspoon, filled with cereal, and placed it by Mike’s mouth. “Open”.

And to his surprise, Mike did. He fed him like that for about ten minutes, giving him bite after bite until most of it was gone. Until He moved the teaspoon closer to Mike’s head, and he turned it in return, saying “no more”.

“You need to sleep,” Hervey stated, putting the bowl to his side. “You had a rough morning and tomorrow you need to be back at the firm help me with a deposition”.

“I can’t sleep,” Mike admitted, and his voice sounded painfully mature. Harvey regretted bringing the firm up. Mature wasn’t what Mike needed right now.

“How can I help?”

“Harvey, please, just go,” Mike begged. “I’m sorry about the… Um… I could eat on my own, I mean”.

“Look Mike, I’m not sure what I need to do to prove to you that I’m not judging. A second ago you weren’t even completely here. It’s not like I was feeding a goddamn adult. I get it okay? You can’t miss it once you see it, and it felt like I was just feeding my three-year-old nephew. Let me help you, tell me how you usually relax when a day is hard”.

“I make a protein shake in my… You know. And I guess, I just stay in bed”.

Harvey nodded. A man on a mission, he got up, taking the bowl with him to wash at the sink. He was still holding on to the pacifier like he was holding for dear life. When he got there, he washed the bowl and the teaspoon, and went to find said protein powder. He retrieved the bottle from the closet, and with the skill learnt from his mother when Marcus was born, he mixed powder and milk into the shake Mike needed.

\---

Mike was surprised to see Harvey back so quickly. Tor between the need to relax and the need to prove himself, he couldn’t yet decide if he wanted to let Hervey in on his routine. But god, he needed this bottle. He needed to relax so bad.

He didn’t have the power in him to fight it anymore when Harvey sat by him holding the bottle in one hand, and the pacifier in the other.

“So, I guess you’ve never had someone with you when you did it,” Harvey smiled. Seriously, his boss was smiling way too much today. What was up with all the caring?

He shook his head no, sending his hands forward to grab the bottle. He couldn’t speak. He needed to stay quiet in order to be able to zone out of adult mike, and find the kid in him again. But Harvey didn’t let him get the bottle. He snatched it back, and looked deep into Mike’s eyes.

“Relax.” He said, and moved closer, sitting at the edge of his chair. “Open your mouth kid”.

So, Mike did, and the bottle found its way in, and suddenly his boss was feeding him again.

He decided to use that moment to zone out, closing his eyes and letting his fears dissolve into nothing. He drank his shake, breathing slowly, and let his mind wonder. Away from Grammy, away from the pain of this day.

He was dozing off when he felt the bottle removed from his mouth. He wasn’t ready for it to be over, not now. He let a high-pitched whine, letting the room know that he wasn’t ready yet.

“It’s okay, kid, I’ve got you,” he heard a voice say softly.

He opened his mouth, whining as his tongue looked fir the missing piece. Tears started falling from his closed eyes, and he couldn’t stop it, his comfort was gone and so was his Grammy. He knew what happened next, he knew it too well. And within seconds he was wailing, like a baby missing his mama. And that was what he was, wasn’t it?

His mouth was open wide, wailing as his tears wet his face. Until the voice spoke again. “You’re all good, kid, all good. Here”.

And a different shaped nipple found its way to his mouth. His pacifier! He closed his mouth and felt the stress leave his body; the tears stop falling.

“That’s it,” said the voice. And now he could sleep.

\---

Harvey looked at the kid in front of him, sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself, mission accomplished. Now he was sure that his associate will wake up to a better day, and he could go home to have some sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike opened his eyes in horror. Did he miss his alarm clock going off? He sat up in bed, looking around. His paci was nowhere to be found. Except it didn’t make sense, because He’s been going to sleep with it for the last couple of nights and there’s absolutely no way that he fell asleep last night without—

 _Harvey_. His eyes widened, and his hands went rummaging around the blanket. His eyes wondered as he felt around the bed, landing on his bottle resting peacefully on the night stand. _Oh God_.

“Ahh!”

He picked the pacifier up, putting it back in his mouth. He had to get up and get ready. He had a deposition to get to in a bit over an hour. Twenty to shower, ten to eat, he could make it. If he moved his ass and started getting ready. He needed to put his… well his _things_ back into hiding, and go take a shower. But that meant he would have to face Harvey. And no, he wasn’t ready for that.

He sighed, his finger playing with the loop on the other end of his paci. He needs to face the day. That has always been the most important rule in this whole thing. He always had to snap out of it and face life eventually.

\---

“Mike,” Donna smiled. “You look well rested, finally. Harvey wanted to let you know that the deposition was moved to Wednesday”.

“Hey,” he said reluctantly, “thanks Donna.”

She followed him with her eyes. Something was wrong, she knew it when Harvey walked in, and now she was sure of it. She could have listened through the intercom, but Mike skipped Harvey’s office altogether, and walked straight to his cubicle.

She got up from her chair, and walked into Harvey’s office, not even bothering to knock. What did you do?”

Harvey looked confused. “What makes you think I did something?”

She raised an eyebrow, challenging him. She was Donna, come on. “Mike,” was all she said.

“Oh,” Harvey whispered, and something in his eyes looked, different? “I went over yesterday, to see if he was okay. We talked for a bit, nothing much. I kinda… told him about my mother”.

Donna knew there was more to that story, but it seemed like both men wanted to let it go, and so she didn’t say another word. She smiled at Harvey, then turned around and went back to her desk. Now was not the time to challenge Harvey with questions she knew he didn’t want to answer.

She saw when Harvey released a breath. She also saw that Mike was stressed for the rest of the day. And she also knew that when Louis was screaming, Mike was on the other end of it. So, she did what she knew best, and she trusted Harvey with it. She followed Mike with her eyes as he went to one of the smaller conference rooms, and she immediately sent Harvey there to make sure that nothing was wrong. Because seeing Mike storming there with his both hands in tight fists was not good news.

\---

“Donna said Louis lost it on you,” he heard Harvey’s voice from behind him.

Mike didn’t dare to turn around, still looking outside the window. He wasn’t ready to face Harvey, not after yesterday. _Be a big boy,_ he reminded himself, _be a big boy and face life_.

“Mike,” Harvey said again. “Turn around”.

Something about the authority in his voice made Mike turn around. He flinched at the sight of Harvey ad lowered his eyes, looking intently at his left fist, his right hand releasing its grip.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Harvey asked, sitting in one of the chairs with a sigh. But Mike could only muster a shake of head. Well rested or not, he knew when he left the house this morning that he wasn’t ready to face the world just yet. Coming to the firm this morning was a mistake, he should have called in sick.

“I know what you have there,” Harvey motioned to Mike’s fist, and Mike could feel his face going red. “You know you can’t use it here”.

“I’m not stupid,” Mike spat.

“So why did you bring it, then,” Harvey asked, and Mike knew he was losing his patience.

He looked up slowly, then ducked his head again. “It’s not a good day, Harvey. I’m not feeling well”.

Harvey took a minute, then sighed again. “Let’s get this day done with, Mike. I’ll drive you home later”.

At that he got up and left the room, and Mike was left with his thought again. He took a deep breath and looked at his fist, then shoved the pacifier in his pocket. He needed to get back to his bag so he could shove it in there.

\---

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, after he buried himself in reading material. Cases over cases to memorize before court the next day was the perfect excuse, and he got Rachel to join him and help distract him. And when Harvey came to offer him a ride he was surprised, because he really didn’t think he was serious, and because he didn’t feel like having another grown up conversation for the rest of the day.

 _Hold on for another fifteen minutes, then you’re home alone and you can be little,_ the voice in his head reminded him over and over again. But the moment they went into the car, he couldn’t hold it anymore. He started breathing heavily, having a hard time controlling the coming panic attack.

He knew Harvey was looking at him, which is why he wasn’t surprised when Harvey asked if he was okay. But he couldn’t answer, and within seconds he felt himself tear up. _Breathe, you idiot, just fifteen minutes_.

“Mike,” Harvey said softly, “you need to relax. It’s okay”. He felt Harvey pull at his bag, and let his boss take it. It wasn’t until seconds later that he realized Harvey was going through it. He was looking for something.

“Here,” Harvey said, and when Mike turned his head to Harvey, he saw his paci presented to him. With horror, he looked to where Ray was sitting. But Harvey was smarter than that, and the black window was up. They had privacy. He looked back at Harvey, and all he wanted was to make his mouth open and say his didn’t need it. But when his mouth opened, no words came out. Just a tiny moan, that Harvey interpreted as a plea it seems, because the pacifier found its way to his mouth.

When the car stopped, Mike didn’t make a move. He couldn’t snap out; he couldn’t go upstairs. He wanted to stay where he was. He looked at Harvey with pleading eyes, and turned his head the other way when Harvey tried to tuck at his pacifier.

“Come on, kid, you gotta go upstairs,” he said, the took a deep breath. “You know what,” he said, pulling the window down just enough, “Ray, why don’t we call it a night? I’ll go with Mike and get a cab home later. Thanks”.

Mike followed Harvey out of the care and up the stairs, hiding behind him so no one will notice what he had in his mouth. Harvey looked through the bag until he located the keys, and once they were in the apartment, Mike dropped dramatically and sat on the floor.

\---

Babysitting. That something that Harvey Specter tried really hard to avoid. He wasn’t good with kids. Not because he couldn’t, but because he didn’t want to. But he had to admit, that something here was different here. Mike practically begged him to help, telling him about his feelings towards being an orphan, and he couldn’t leave the man hanging.

He looked down at the kid sitting on the floor. “Come on, Mike, get up, lets get you ready for the night”.

“Hungry,” Mike mumbled through his pacifier.

“Hungry, hm? Let’s solve that issue. What do you say about some, uh…” He had a look in the fridge, disappointed to find a couple of slices of pizza and a bottle of milk. “Cereal?”

Mike shook is head, frustrated. Okay, no cereal then. Pizza was off limits, there was no way he allowed that under his watch, so, protein shake it is. He got up, and walked to the closet, hoping to find the bottle. But it wasn’t where it was supposed to be, and he decided to open some drawers. He found an old children’s book, a couple of extra pacifiers in various sizes and colors, and a big bib. He then opened the last drawer, gaping at what he found inside.

In it, was a neatly ordered pile of disposable diapers, complete with everything one could need. He took a deep breath. This was already more than what he thought he was going to do on his free night. _Okay, you can do it_ , he thought, and picked one of the diapers up. If it was there, it meant extra comfort. And right now, that’s all he was looking for, for Mike.

He took it with him, hiding it behind his back as he passed Mike and went in the kitchen. There, the bottle waiting drying by the sink. He prepared the protein shake, adding an old banana he located by the fridge. That should do. He heated it up a bit, making it a warm temperature, one that would coax Mike into falling asleep. Picked the diaper up and went back to where Mike was sitting on the floor, occupying himself with bursary rhymes.

At the sight of the bottle, Mike’s eyes shone and his smile grew. But then he saw the diaper, and Harvey could see adult Mike trying to fight his way out, to object to the idea of his boss diapering him. Before he could have a chance to win, Harvey raised his eyebrow at him. “No bottle, until we get ready for bed”.

“I don’t need it,” Mike suddenly said, spitting the pacifier out of his mouth.

“Oh, no mister. You zoned out _in the car_ today. I had to give you a pacifier to make you relax. You’re not getting away with it that easily,” Harvey said in a stern voice. But then his voice went soft, like he was talking to a baby, when he continued. “We’re going all the way with this now, because you need it in order to be a big boy tomorrow, right? So, let’s be a good boy and let me help you before you can have your dinner”.

“You can’t do this,” Mike said, but Harvey could see that the boy was already losing in his own goddamn fight.

“Yes, I can. Now, let’s get this baby boy diapered and ready”.

He watched as Mike blushed, turning the reddest he had since Harvey found out. But instead of the anticipated fight, Mike got up and went to his room. There, he undressed and laid on the bed, ready, pacifier in his mouth and his hands covering his face.

Mustering all his energy, Harvey went to work. He diapered the boy, then went to look for his pajamas. He found a pair of footed overalls, and deciding to go with that, helped Mike into them. “Okay kid, let’s go get your dinner”.

Mike followed him and they both walked to the couch. Settling by Mikes side, Harvey took the bottle resting on the coffee table, and after removing the pacifier with one hand, he directed the bottle to Mikes mouth with the other. “There you go,” he mumbled.

\---

Mike blinked his eyes open. Was he on his couch? He looked around, sucking at his pacifier, and saw Harvey curled by the end of the other couch. His eyes widened, alarmed. Harvey actually did all of that, it wasn’t some kind of a dream. His bottle was still in Harvey’s hand, completely empty.

He had to pee. Getting up meant waking Harvey up, and that meant facing the truth. And he wasn’t ready for that. He stopped to think, realizing, to his horror, that Harvey had diapered him earlier. He had to make a decision, and he didn’t have much time.

\---

When Harvey came to, Mike was already awake. He had a look around, and saw his associate sitting next to him, his nose stuck in a book. A legal book.

Harvey smiled to himself. Somehow the person in front of him was a mix of big Mike and little Mike. The boy was reading a legal book, probably preparing for trial, but he was still in his yellow footed jammies, sucking intently on his pacifier.

“Interesting,” he remarked, smug. He sat up, watching Mike’s eyes raise and his face turn red.

When Mike’s hand rose to take the pacifier out, he hurried to clarify.

“You don’t need to do that,” he said, “I think we’ve established that it helped you”.

“You dia—” Mike started through his pacifier.

“Okay, if you’re talking, big boy, you do have to take it out for a second so I can actually understand you”.

He watched as Mike pulled at his pacifier, rolling his eyes. “You diap… Umm…”

“I diapered you,” Harvey confirmed, looking down. “Would you say in was for nothing?”

Mike ducked his head, blushing, and that was all the proof Harvey needed. “Alright then, baby boy,” he teased. He watched Mike put the pacifier back in his mouth, but he didn’t close the book. His reactions were priceless.

“I’m not a baby,” he retorted, going back to reading his book.

“I beg to differ,” Harvey smirked, “I’m not the one sitting here sucking on a pacifier with a wet diaper”.

“I’ll go change, I just didn’t want to wake you up,” Mike said tiredly. He glanced at the clock; it was only eleven.

“Oh no, you think I’m going to let you change into _big boy_ pants, when you woke up wet from a nap? No way, sir. You go get another diaper; we’re diapering you right here right now.

Mike wanted to argue, he knew that. But he wasn’t planning on giving in. He said earlier that he was going to go all in, and that’s what he meant. He got up, using the time he had to make another bottle for Mike. When he was done, Mike was already laying on his bed, his pacifier sitting on the closed book by the bedside.

This time is was harder. Mike wasn’t in his little mindset whatsoever, and yet for some reason he let Harvey go on. Harvey could only guess he was enjoying the attention.

“I’m going to do it now, Mike. Do you want your pacifier?”

“No,” Mike said, completely adult, completely not in the mood for conversation. He crossed his arms, trying to look intimidating.

“You know it doesn’t work, right?” Harvey laughed, “how do you this will work? I’m literally changing your diaper now”. He removed the tapes, working his way to complete the process, then helped Mike up. “Do you need help getting dressed, kid?”

“Not a kid,” Mike rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, just want to get back to my book”.

“I got you another bottle,” Harvey said softly, sitting by Mike’s side on the bed.

“Harvey, I’m really not in the mood now. You can go home”.

“And we’re back,” Harvey sighed. “I said we’re doing it, didn’t I? And you’ve just proved to me that you are in the mood when you wet your pants. So, sit down and let my give you this bottle. You can read while you eat if you want”.

He knew Mike wouldn’t read while he fed him, and he was right. Mike just closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment.

\---

“That’s it,” he heard Harvey say. Do you want to go back to reading?”

He shook his head. “I want my paci,” he whined, opening his mouth.

When his tongue found the pacifier’s nipple, he closed his mouth around it happily. He sucked on it for a couple of minutes, but he was having a hard time zoning out again, so he sat straight and opened his eyes. “It’s not working,” he mumbled through the pacifier.

“I can see that,” Harvey laughed. “Maybe halfway is enough for now”.

His eyes felt heavy, so he nodded slowly and closed his eyes. _Maybe halfway was enough_ , he thought, as he drifted back to sleep.

\---

When Harvey had a final look at his sleeping associate before heading home, it was obvious to him. He would be there as long as Mike needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know, if you want to see more.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike was sitting by his kitchen table, documents surrounding him. He held to his cup, sipping the cold water and putting his pacifier back in his mouth. This was going to be a long night. He had to finish their opening statements for court and he just wasn’t in the right mood. The case was about a car accident, which left him a little uneasy.

A soft knock at the door startled him, and he walked to look who it was. He looked through the pip-hole, and saw Harvey’s face staring back at him. Without thinking, he opened the door. And it took two seconds to register that behind Harvey, Donna was standing, mouth open in shock at the sight of him sucking on a pacifier.

He pulled it with his right hand, face red with shame, and glared at Harvey. “Are you a fucking idiot?”

Harvey sighed. “I texted you we were coming together,” he said, pushing Mike aside and walking into the condo, “we need her to write stuff down. Not my fault you don’t read your messages”.

Mike looked at Donna, waiting impatiently for her to say something. But she just smiled and followed Harvey in.

Mike didn’t want to talk about it. He also didn’t want them to be there. But he motioned for them to sit, and asked if he could bring them a coffee. Harvey nodded, and Mike saw him eyeing his fist holding tight to the pacifier he was refusing to let go of. Donna just gave him a look that he couldn’t figure out, so he decided to make her a coffee.

When he came back, Donna’s eyes were softer, and he suspected that Harvey had told her what was going on. He put the cups on the coffee table, and went back to the kitchen table to fetch his water and papers.

“Mike,” he heard Donna say, and hummed in response. “You can put it back, you know”.

He knew he was blushing, but he refused to give in. “I’m fine,” he mumbled, not daring to look up.

“Mike…” Harvey’s voice said sternly.

“Stop,” he snapped, “I said I’m fine. Let’s just do what you’re here to do”.

“We’re here because I know that it’s a hard case for you, which is why Donna’s saying you can put it back”.

Mike ignored Harvey, going over the files in his hand to put them in the correct order.

“Damn it, Mike,” Harvey practically yelled, startling Donna next to him. “Why do we have to do this every fucking time”.

Mike sighed. He knew Harvey was right, and there was never any real chance that they could keep this a secret from Donna. He let go of his fist, shoving the pacifier back in his mouth and sucking on it immediately.

He heard Donna squeal, and peaked up to see her smile at him. “How cute,” she said, and he could see that she was being serious. He had to smile. He knew it wasn’t cute, not at all, but she was being real, and that was all he could ever ask for.

“Okay,” Harvey said, “Let’s begin this bullshit”.

They lasted half an hour, before they all got too hungry to go on. When Harvey suggested pizza, Donna requested yellow tomatoes, and Mike had to laugh at Harvey wrinkling his nose. In fact, he laughed so hard he dropped his pacifier on the sofa, and before he could reach for it, Donna had it in her hand.

“You really shouldn’t be putting this back in your mouth without cleaning it,” she lectured. He ducked his head, like a kid being told off by his mother, and followed with his eyes as she got up to wash it at the sink. When she came back, he reached for it, but instead was caught by surprise when she shoved it in his mouth, almost cooing at him.

He rolled his eyes, but sucked on it happily. “Thanks,” he said through the nipple, and yet again was caught by surprise, when she looked at him with glowing eyes, and said – “of course sweetheart”.

From the corner of his eye, Mike could see Hervey rolling his eyes. It was the man’s damn fault for bringing Donna there, and now he had to deal with it. When the knock on the door surprised them all, Donna went to get the pizza. And when she came back, she had that Donna look on her face.

“Okay, we need water and we can sit to eat”.

Mike nodded, and got up to help her. In the quiet of his kitchen, she whispered to him. “I see it hard on you, can I make it easier?”

He shook his head, but she didn’t let go. “Come on, sweetheart, let me help. How about milk instead of water for this little boy?”

He nodded, fully aware that he was blushing.

“Do you have a special cup?”

“In the closet,” Harvey responded, and the idiot was smirking. He was so proud of himself for hearing what he wasn’t supposed to hear. She rolled her eyes, and went to look in the closet. Moments later, to Mike’s horror, she came back with a bottle, and a bib.

“No,” Mike shook his head. But she smiled at him, pleading to let her help him, and if he was being honest, he wanted just that. He was ready to let go. So, he nodded softly, and had to smile at her triumphant face.

She poured milk into the bottle, setting in on the table by two glasses of water and the closed pizza box. Then she called Harvey to join them, and motioned for him to sit at the seat by hers. When he did, she got up, and went to tie the bib around his neck.

He saw Harvey smirking when he sat at the table. “Interesting”.

“You’ve said that before,” Mike retorted. Although it didn’t sound so intimidating around the nipple of his pacifier.

“Shh…” Donna cooed, “Now we eat. Use this time to relax”.

\---

Harvey ate slowly, watching Donna happily feeding Mike tiny pieces of precut pizza. The boy wasn’t fully gone, Harvey could tell by now, but he was trying. From time to time he stopped eating, stretching his hand forward to pick his bottle up and drink His face was messy, and his bib was red from spilled sauce. But he was relaxed, and that was all that mattered.

When they finished eating, he started clearing the glasses and pizza remains, and in the corner of eye he watched as Donna untied the bib and cleaned Mike’s face with a damp towel. The boy was in awe of her, and Harvey could tell that without trying too hard. But he knew that I was a matter of seconds before he would snap out and be ready to work on the case again, and he wanted to let Donna have a few more minutes of this little boy. At the chance of Mike never forgiving him, he looked up at Donna and smiled.

“How about you make him another bottle of milk?”

“I’m…” Mike started, but he didn’t let him finish. He looked at him, and with a swift move, put the pacifier in the talking boy’s mouth to shut him up. “ _Oomph_ ”.

“I think this _baby boy_ needs a couple more minutes of quality time”. He put a lot of stress on _baby boy_ , meaning to check the water with Mike. At the boy’s shake he understood, Mike wasn’t willing to let Donna see his diapers, but he wasn’t going to argue about another bottle.

Donna nodded, and while she prepared a second bottle, Harvey looked at Mike with the most reassuring face he could muster. “I know you want to be a big boy, but let’s give this a few more minutes. It’ll help you work better when we get back to our work”.

The men moved back to the couch, joined by Donna seconds later. He saw Mike’s hand going o grab the bottle, and raised a telling eyebrow at Donna. And after so many years of them working together, of course she understood.

“Come here” she said, hugging him close. She lifted her right arm, and with a smooth move, removed the pacifier from his mouth and replacing it with the bottle. She held it for him, as he drank contently.

When the bottle was empty, she placed it on the coffee table, and took the pacifier that Harvey washed two seconds ago and presented it to Mike, who opened his mouth without thinking twice about it.

“Ready to continue?” she asked softly, and Harvey watched as Mike nodded, still half in a haze. He didn’t remove his pacifier, just sat up and smiled at her, not saying much else.

“Okay,” Harvey said, still trying to keep his voice soft and calm, “we need to get this done”.

“She has three children,” Mike mumbled through his pacifier.

“Yeah,” Harvey nodded, “but they’re all above thirty”.

“I’m above thirty,” he shrugged. “Still would like to have my—”

“Honey, we can’t understand you,” Donna said softly.

Mike took the pacifier out of his mouth with a pop, probably proving the point just there. “I’m above thirty,” he repeated. “Still would like to have my parents back”. He put the pacifier back in his mouth.

“You’re saying we should play on their emotions,” Harvey hummed.

“I’m saying,” he said, then stopped and rolled his eyes. “This is getting old,” he said, pulling the pacifier out again, and placing it on the coffee table. “I’m saying that she might be dead, but her kids still need her. And there’s every reason in the world for them to be getting that life insurance she had”.

Mike was getting angry, not with them but with the case. And Hervey looked at the pacifier, and then at Mike, trying to will him into putting it back in his mouth. “You’re right,” he said, “and we’ll make it happen”.

At some point, Harvey decided that the best way to help Mike relax was to give him something specific to focus on. So, he gave him a book about insurance law, and told him to find the relevant chapter. When he handed him the book, he also handed him the pacifier, nodding softly. And he was happy to see Mike pop it in his mouth without arguing.

He and Donna went on with typing the rest of what they needed, and both were keeping an eye on Mike, happy to see him relaxed. And at half past twelve, they were finally done.

“Can I help you get ready for bed?” Harvey heard Donna ask as he was gathering all the documents they worked on. He watched as Mike nodded shyly.

“He has a footed pajama and some diap—” he started, stopping mid-sentence, realizing his mistake.

Mike was turning red, head ducked down looking at the floor. _Shit,_ Harvey thought, _he shouldn’t have done that._

But the thing with Donna was, she never needed anyone to tell her what to do, she just did it. And in a matter of seconds she was back with the footed pajamas and a fresh diaper, and handed them to Mike. “Do you need help?” she asked.

Mike shook his head, taking the things from her, and went to the bathroom to get ready. When he came back, he was dressed and ready for bed.

“Good night, sweetheart,” Donna said once he got into bed. “See you tomorrow at the firm, kicking ass”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More?


	4. Chapter 4

After a long all-nighter that Harvey had made him pull, Mike was forced to go home and sleep for a couple of hours. Harvey sent him there, and made him swear that he will not show up at work. “Donna will bring you everything you need, and you can work from home for the rest of the day,’ he’d said.

Mike had argued, saying that associates weren’t allowed to work from Harvey, but Harvey couldn’t care less, and he found himself in bed soon enough. And if he was being honest, he was so tired he could actually use the relaxed day.

It wasn’t until hours later that Donna knocked on his door. Making sure this time to look at his phone too know about any unwanted visitors, he opened the door and let her walk past him, trying as hard as he could not to grimace under her stare. Yes, he was wearing his footed jammies, so what.

“I brought you the Stevenson’s files,” Donna said, putting the pile on the desk, her eyes moving frantically as she checked the apartment. His bottle was sitting by the sink, still half fool with what used to be the protein shake he had for breakfast. She walked to the sink, absentmindedly washing it as she went on and on about what happened at the firm that day.

“You don’t have to wash it,” he said, sitting by the kitchen table.

“You clearly didn’t,” she said, not even looking at him. “Harvey’s on his way with the rest of the files, by the way. I told him to stop somewhere to get us some lunch. You haven’t eaten, have you?”

“Nah, not hungry,” he said quietly. He really just wanted to go back to sleep. “Are you here to babysit?”

Donna smirked at him; one eyebrow raised. “What do you want that answer to be?” she asked.

“For real? I might say yes,” he said, immediately regretting it. “But I’m fi—”

“Oh no,” she laughed, putting the bottle on the side of the sink to dry, “you said yes, there’s no going back”.

“I have to work”.

“You’re wearing a diaper,” she said, laughing as he went red, “you’re not going to work now. You can do it later. But I have a condition”.

He looked at her quizzically, as she went on. “You don’t get to snap into adult Mike to put a stop to it. We do it under my terms, and we do it for at least the next two hours”.

He sighed, but nodded. He could do it, he trusted Donna. Her smile grew at his nod, and in a matter of three seconds her eyes went soft. “Okay, then. Until lunch is here, do you want to go back to bed?”

He nodded, and got up. He followed her to his bed, where he crawled under the sheets and let her tuck him in. Then, he looed at her with big eyes. “Paci,” he said softly.

It took her a couple of seconds to find it buried between the sheets, but she finally guided it into his mouth, and he turned around happy to go back to sleep.

\---

The knock on the door was soft, thank god. Donna rose from the couch and went to open it, leaving her heels behind so she didn’t wake the sleeping baby. She opened the door slowly, her finger rising to her mouth to mark for Harvey that he needed to keep quiet. He walked in, his face softening at the sight of his associate sleeping peacefully, his pacifier safely in his mouth.

“I guess we’re babysitting,” he said, and put the brown doggy bags on the kitchen table. “I got us Thai”.

Donna smiled, thanking him silently. “I’ll wake him up,” she whispered, and turned in the direction of the bed. She touched Mike’s cheek gently, whispering his name. She couldn’t help but smile when his eyes opened, and he mumbled something incoherent through the pacifier.

“Come on, baby boy, it’s time for lunch.”

She watched as Mike sat up in bed, his eyes growing big when he saw Harvey. She knew he wanted to argue, but the deal they had made him keep quiet. She could push him more, she knew. Him and Harvey together, could be fun. “I think my baby boy needs a fresh diapey first”.

Mike froze, looking at her with big, pleading eyes. She tilted her head, raised an eyebrow, challenging him. He took his pacifier out of his mouth, and she called her victory.

“Donna,” he started, but she didn’t let him finish.

“No, no, darling, we had a deal. So, you get to choose who it’s going to be to help you.”

She watched as he looked at Harvey sheepishly. Harvey it is. She closed the distance between them, pleading her boss to help the boy change. And as reluctant as he was, Harvey would never tell her no. She watched as the man walked to the closet, coming back with a fresh diaper.

“Lay down,” Harvey said as softly as he could probably muster.

Mike was not going to give up, Donna knew. He looked Harvey in the eye, pulling his shoulder and stomping his foot. “No”.

Harvey took a deep breath, trying again. “Come on, kid. Let’s do this and we can eat”.

“No!” Mike all but yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

“Mike,” Harvey said sternly, “go lay down please, or it’s time-out”.

Donna smiled to herself, and turned to prepare the table for lunch. She watched from the side as Mike continues to refuse, as Harvey managed to get the boy’s pajamas off, the boy all naked by the diaper on him, and finally as Harvey snapped the pacifier from his hand. “Alright,” she heard him say, “you’re acting like a baby, and babies get time-out”. He placed the nipple in Mikes mouth, shutting the boy’s whimpers. “Go sit on the bed, and I’ll come get you in five minutes when your time-out is over”.

Seconds later, Harvey was by her side, laughing quietly. “Seriously,” he said under his breath, “how did you convince him to go with that?”

Donna smirked. “He’s a lawyer,” she said, “we made a deal”.

When the five minutes were up, Harvey went back to the bedroom. When he emerged minutes later, he was followed by Mike, wearing the same footed pajamas from earlier, much calmer, with his pacifier still in his mouth.

“Alright, let’s have lunch,” she said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More?


	5. Chapter 5

Mike sat with his back to Harvey’s record library wall, his nose buried in stacks of papers. It was three AM and all he wanted was the sweet scent of his pillow and blanket. He blinked, staring at the blur that was supposed to be email evidence. Sleep, that’s all he wanted, and maybe a cup of coffee.

The sound of footsteps coming closer startled him, and he looked up with a sigh to see a very tired Harvey. His shirt was wrinkled, and he looked like he fell asleep standing. Which was probably in the kitchen, while he waited for the coffee to be ready.

Harvey placed one of the coffee cups by Mike, taking the seat to his right. The men looked at the stack of papers tiredly, grabbing one of them at random and staring into it like it was written in Mandarin Chinese.

“This is going to take forever,” Mike mumbled, creating a ball from one of the emails and throwing it poorly at the bin. He saw Harvey nod from the corner of his eye.

“Harvey,” Mike started again, taking the cup of coffee in his hands and using it to warm up. “I know it’s my fault that we’re in this mess…”

Harvey looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “It’s not your fault Mike”.

“Harvey, come on, I know it’s—”

Harvey gave him a stern look. “Mike,” he warned, “it’s not. I shouldn’t have left you to—”

“It is, stop it. I knew it was wrong and I did anyways”.

Harvey sighed, and looked at Mike with a smirk. He was about to ask his boss what was so funny, getting annoyed that was his reaction when Mike was confessing and apologizing, but then Harvey just simply said, “do I really need to go get that pacifier to shut you up?”

Mike’s mouth dropped, and he looked at Harvey with dark eyes.

“Are you serious?”

He watched as Harvey burst out laughing, rolling his eyes. “Relax,” he hissed, looking around, “It’s not funny”.

Harvey didn’t relax. He just laughed harder, his madness probably fueled by tiredness and caffeine. He laughed for a couple of minutes, his laughter only dying out as his eyes grew big with realization. He lifted a page, waving it in Mike’s face. “There,” he stated, “found our Get Out of jail Free card, no pun intended”.

Mike threw his head back, his eyes rolling. “Thank god,” he whispered, closing his eyes. Sleep, here he comes.

“Great, no we only have to write that goddamn affidavit”.

“Harvey, man, it’s three AM, can it wait for tomorrow?” Mike all but whined.

“No, _baby boy_ , we can’t,” Harvey said, rolling his eyes. And Mike had to give it to him, he did sound like a baby whining like that. He also knew that there was no way in hell that he wasn’t blushing, so he ducked his head.

“You know,” Mike said after he recovered, “you do tell a lot of baby jokes today”.

“You’re practically asking for it”.

“Fine, let’s write the affidavit,” Mike defended himself. He really just wanted to sleep. He took another sip of his coffee, breathing deep. Okay, he can do it.

It was after six thirty when that paper was done and printed, and it was almost seven when they finally signed it and put three different copies in three blue folders. Mike found a sweet spot on Harvie’s couch and sunk into it, with the sole intent of just closing his eyes for a couple of minutes. But, of course, it was exactly at that moment that Donna marched into the office with two clean suits and two cups of coffee.

“Long night, have a coffee, change,” she said, throwing the suit at him and lacing one of the cups on the table in front of him. “And get up, Harvey won’t appreciate you sleeping here”.

Apparently, sleep is overrated. He got up, and his fists moved to rub at his eyes. He was lost in a daydream for a second, when he heard Donna saying “aww, cute”.

“What the heck is it with everyone today and the baby jokes?”

Donna smirked, walking closer to him and pinching his cheek. “That’s because you’re a cute little boy, yes you are,” she cooed.

And that was his cue to leave the room.

At about seven o’clock, Mike opened his eyes, panicked, to the image of Harvey Specter smirking at him. “Go home to sleep, kid”.

And he really didn’t need another reason to do so. He packed his bag and all but ran out the door. He heard Harvey call at him to be careful biking that tired, but he didn’t stop to respond. He just really wanted to go to sleep.

Except, he woke up at two in the morning. He woke up from a horrible nightmare, about his mama, and his daddy, and the horrible accident that took them both. And the darkness was scary, and his paci went missing, and he needed a hug. So, he called Harvey.

But Harvey’s phone didn’t ring in the middle of the night, and the automatic call transfer made Donna’s cell ring, and Mike was caught by surprise as her annoyed voice barked an angry _what_ at him.

“Donna,” he whispered, and she was Donna, so she must have heard him crying.

“Mike?” she said, and her voice was softer. Confused, but softer.

“I need Harvey,” he said sheepishly.

“What’s wrong honey?”

“I…”

The groggy ‘ _Donna?_ ’ came on the line as he was still trying to explain himself. “Harvey,” he heard her say, “Mike’s on the line”.

“In the middle of the fucking night?”

Mike was crying harder now. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, and he heard Donna tell him it was okay, but Harvey was mad, and he was _scared_. “I had a dream, and my parents, they died, and I can’t find my paci, and it’s dark, and…” he lowered his voice, “ _I’m scared_ ”.

“Mike,” Harvey said, and his voice was softer now, “do you need me to come over?”

Mike nodded, then realized they couldn’t see him. “I do,” he admitted quietly.

“Okay,” Harvey breathed, “Donna stay on the line with him until I get there please”. And he hung up.

“Honey,” Donna whispered into the phone, “let’s start by turning on the light, okay baby boy?”

Mike got out of bed, walking to the light switch and turning the light on. Okay, one problem solved.

“Are you wet?” he heard her ask, and he whimpered, but gave her a weak no. He just wanted his paci. “Now look on the floor by your bed, honey, did your pacifier fall maybe?”

Mike looked around, but it was nowhere to be found. “It’s not here,” he whimpered. “It’s lost”.

“It’s not lost Mike, we can find it, don’t worry. What about under your blankie?”

He picked his blanket up, shaking it hysterically until something fell to his feet. Looking down, he was faced with his pacifier. “I found it!” he exclaimed, shoving it in his mouth.

“Good, baby, Harvey will be there in no time. You’re a good boy for calling us honey”.

When Mike opened the door, he was still on the phone. Harvey walked in, shouting at Donna that he was there and she could go back to sleep, and took the phone from Mike to put it away. But Mike couldn’t help it and within second he was hugging Harvey, refusing to let ago.

Harvey sighed, letting the boy hug him. When Mike finally let go, Harvey looked him in the eyes, smiling. “How about you go back to bed, and I make you a bottle?”

Mike nodded, walking to his bedroom, and climbing into bed. His eyes were fixed on Harvey’s back as he walked around the kitchen, heating something. When he came back, the bottle in his hand was holding something different. It wasn’t Mike’s protein shake; it was a hot chocolate.

Mike’s eyes were big and he made grabby motions as Harvey approached closer and sat by his side. “Take you pacifier out,” he said, guiding the bottle’s nipple to Mike mouth once he removed his pacifier.

“Now relax, Mike, and try to go back to sleep. I’m here”.

“Don’t leave,” he mumbled through the bottle, his eyes already falling close.

“I won’t,” Harvey promised with a smile, pulling out his phone to notify Ray that their morning pickup point will be different the tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More?


	6. Chapter 6

_I’m on my way with Donna, got the food._

Mike threw his phone of the couch and got up to get the kitchen ready. Somehow, they managed to convince him to have Thanksgiving together. Harvey’s brother was celebrating with their mother, Donna’s parents were out of the country, and it just made sense to get together to celebrate.

He took care of the alcohol and soft drinks; he even bought some ice cream and pie for dessert. Harvey promised that Donna and he will take care of the dinner itself, so he wasn’t worried about it. And all he had left to do was get the table to look presentable.

He left his spare key with Donna that morning. He told her that since they were taking care of Dinner for him, it was all he could offer to give them full and complete access to his kitchen. Donna did not tell him that his kitchen was anyways too small, although he knew that. She just smiled at him, that _motherly_ smile that she has been giving him since she found out about his secret, and took his key.

He walked into the kitchen, taking in all the mess on the table. He had stray files from last night’s case, a clean bottle, a dirty spoon he used earlier for a protein shake, and a bib. The last item in the list was just fresh out of the laundry, and he decided to leave it there until he felt like returning everything else to its hiding spot. On the counter there was a dirty bottle and two pacifiers. Gosh this place was a mess.

He shuddered, and started collecting everything even resembling babies into one central pile. As he passed the pacifiers, he popped one in his mouth, moaning in content. He had a couple f minutes before they would arrive. He started by washing the plate and two forks in the sink, adding in the spoon from the table. The water was still running, and he did not hear Donna and Harvey coming in. When he turned to put all the dishes on the drying rack, he found himself stood in front of an amused Harvey and an awed Donna.

“It’s like Babies R Us in here,” Harvey smirked, as Donna put Tupperware on the counter. She gave him a pointed look and Mike rolled his eyes. He was getting more and more comfortable with the two and he was not even thinking about taking the pacifier out of his mouth. That was a first.

“Leave him be, Harvey,” Donna warned. “Now come on, I’m hungry”.

Mike turned and picked up all the things still on the table, prepared to go put them in the closet. But Donna was faster and with a quick move, she was holding the bib in her hands. She looked at him with soft eyes, putting the bib up in front of him with an offering smile.

“Adult, or baby?” she asked.

He was hesitant, apparently for one moment too long, because Donna decided to take the hint. She smiled at him, putting the bib by one of the seats. “Do you want to leave one of the bottles?”

He smiled; this time very decisive. “Nah, I’m all for the alcohol,” he said, and he was ready to admit that he sounded anything but mature with it said through the nipple of a pacifier.

Donna nodded, and they both turned to set the table. Harvey was making himself busy moving food from Tupperware to plates, setting them one after the other to heat up in the microwave. When everything was ready, they sat down around the table, Harvey pouring each a glass of red wine that Donna chose.

With one glance to her side, Donna could figure that Mike needed to begin their dinner in an adult mindset, so she smiled when he took his pacifier out and placed it by his fork. “Thanks,” he said quietly to o one in particular, “thanks for making me do this”.

“Yeah,” Harvey said with a smile. “It’s nice”.

They went through their meal talking softly about nothing in particular. At some point Harvey noticed Mike grew quiet. He eyed him for a couple of minutes, noticing the kid was completely zoned out. “Mike, he said softly, testing the waters, “are you all done with your food?”

Mike was in a haze. He looked at Harvey with heavy eyes and shook his head slowly.

“Do you want us to help you, baby boy?”

At the soft nod, Harvey got up. He tied the bib around Mike’s neck, and started feeding him slowly, spoonful after spoonful of turkey and sauce. He and Donna were still talking softly, enjoying their dinner as Harvey coordinated between his own food and Mike’s, until Mike refused to accept more food, and Harvey and Donna were too stuffed to continue.

Mike was long gone when they started clearing the table, sitting in his place and playing with his fork, pacifier in his mouth and bib still around his neck. When they were done, Donne led him to the living room and let him sit on the couch, offering him her key which had a keychain shaped like a bear.

“Teddy!” Mike exclaimed, a smile on his face.

She went back to the kitchen to clean the dishes, and had to smile when she saw Harvey smirking in Mike’s direction. They worked together in the kitchen, making it speckless clean, then emerged in the living room, pie and ice cream in hand.

“Come on, Mike,” Harvey said softly, taking the key from the kid, “Let’s go put your pajamas on so we can have dessert”.

Mike looked at him with sad eyes. Harvey watched as his lips started to quiver. He spat his pacifier o the floor and started wailing, screaming “no, no” reputedly from the top of his lungs.

“Hey, hey,” Donna tried to come to Harvey’s rescue, “what’s wrong?”

She picked up the pacifier, cleaning it with the hem of Harvey’s shirt, not even bothering to ask the man seated by her. With a soft push, she let its tip touch Mike’s mouth and tried to coax it in. At first It was no use, he didn’t want to take it and just kept screaming. It took a few miserable minutes with the screaming kid before he finally accepted the nipple, his screams quietening around it.

Harvey used his finger to wipe away the tears from his face as Donna whispered encouraging words into the boy’s ear. “That’s it, baby boy. You’re okay. Want to tell me why we are crying?”

“Grammy,” he managed to whisper through tears, “Grammy”.

“What about her honey, why don’t you want to put your jammies,” Donna asked softly.

“Dessert first,” Mike’s voice hitched, “then story, then Diapy and Jammies”.

Both Donna and Harvey did a double-take at Mike’s ease with his words. Donna realized he was referring to a holiday tradition. Dessert and stories before bed time. She nodded, motioning for Harvey to cut the pie and serve dessert. They ate slowly, both taking turns helping Mike with his piece.

When they were done, Donna volunteered to read the boy a story while Harvey took care of the dishes. He finished washing everything before Donna and Mike were done, so he took the time to go to the closet and pick a set of footed pajamas and a clean diaper.

Soon later he found himself helping his associate get ready for bed, zipping the pajamas and smiling at the very tired boy. He shared a smirk with Donna when Mike stood in front of them, sucking intently on his pacifier with puffy red eyes. From lack of sleep, from tears and screams, maybe a mix of all of the above.


	7. Chapter 7

“He called in sick,” Donna greeted Harvey at the elevator, handing him a cup of coffee.

“He did what now?” They were walking to his office as she explained how she got a call from him at seven in the morning where he mumbled he was sick and sorry. How she tried to get more information from him but he hung up on her.

“They never take sick days, he should know that,” Harvey mumbled. And then it dawned on him. “Something happened”.

Donna gave him a look. “I think it’s his grandmother’s birthday, Harvey”.

He was gone within ten minutes.

\---

Mike was having a bad day. A very bad day. He woke up wet, _without protection_ , which was not supposed to happen because he was supposed to be in fucking control. The first thing he did was call Donna. Still half asleep, he managed to stumble through telling her he was sick, before he hung up.

He peeled himself out of bed, throwing all clothes and sheet in a pile on the floor, making a face. He was not ready to face the day. With a sigh, he shoved everything into the washing machine and jumped into the shower. He had this voice in his head, screaming at him that he was a baby. That he did not deserve to be an adult today.

When he came out of the shower, and transferred the clothes from the washer to the dryer, he walked to his closet and stood there, with a towel around his waist. He knew himself well enough to know what came next. All he had to do was take a few steps before it did. With a long sigh he grabbed the thickest diaper he had, adding another booster pad just to be on the safe side, and a t-shirt. He walked to the bedroom and was ready to get dressed, when he heard the door slam.

Before he could anything about it, Harvey was standing in front of him, arms crossed and a serious face. “What the _fuck_ is going on”.

“Not a good day,” he mumbled, already feeling himself slipping away. “Go back to the firm Harvey, I’ll be there tomorrow”.

Harvey looked at him with a quizzical look. He did not say a word when he approached Mike, taking hold of everything he had in his hands. “I already told Donna to clear my schedule for today. Let me take care of this for you”.

He discarded of his Jacket, and Mike laid on the bed, too tired of the day already to even fight his boss. With minimum skill but a lot of determination, Harvey managed to help Mike into the diaper and t-shirt, walking to the closet to grab a random pair of pants. When he looked up at Mike, smug at the good work he had done, he found the boy sucking on his thumb, eyes foggy,

“Where’s you paci, baby boy?”

Mike was too far gone. Harvey sighed, _he was doing that a lot today_ , and started looking around the room. He finally located one of Mike’s pacifiers on the floor by the bedside, and picked it up, cleaning it with the hem of his shirt. Once satisfied with the result, he presented it to Mike, gently guiding it into the boy’s mouth when he got no response.

He was surprised when Mike didn’t move. He laid on his back, waiting for nothing in particular. Harvey looked at the boy with soft eyes, trying to decide what to do next. “Are you hungry?” he asked gently.

Mike looked at him with big eyes, sucking on his pacifier. No response, yet again. Deciding to go on instinct, Harvey turned to the kitchen. He worked in making a protein shake, pouring it into Mike’s bottle and warming it just a bit so it was in a soothing temperature. When he returned to the bedroom Mike was in his stomach, drifting.

He nudged him softly, sitting with his back against the headboard, and helping Mike position his head on his lap. He removed the pacifier with one hand, guiding the bottle to his mouth with the other. When it was safely positioned and Mike started eating, he put the pacifier on the bed by his side and called Donna.

“Harvey?”

“Donna, clear the schedule, come here, and stop somewhere to get you and I some lunch”.

“You and I? What about Mike?”

He did not answer that. He hung up the phone, returning his full attention to the boy he was feeding. He could not do anything but hope that Mike was okay. That this was just a very traumatic day for him and that he was going to get back to himself soon. But until then he was going to do everything he could do to make him feel safe and loved. And Harvey Specter could not do safe nor love without Donna Paulsen.

The bottle was done at about the same time as Donna walked into the apartment, holding lunch. He smiled at her as she put it in the fridge and walked slowly to the bedroom. It was then that Harvey noticed that Mike had fallen asleep while eating. He removed the bottle, moved slowly and covered him with a blanket. Then, he led Donna to the kitchen so they could talk.

\---

It was about an hour after that, the Donna heard the soft cries coming from the bedroom. She looked at Harvey with a reassuring smile and walked to the bedroom, equipped with the abandoned pacifier.

“Hey, baby boy” she whispered, putting a hand on his shaking shoulder, “why are we crying?”

She got no response, except for big eyes staring back at her. He was still crying, so she guided the pacifier into his mouth, watching his sobs die slowly. “There,” she smiled, “that’s my boy. Did you have a good nap?”

She helped him up, almost forcing him to get off the bed and stand by her. He followed her clumsily into the living room, and sat between Harvey and her on the couch. He was gone, and the boy Donna was looking at looked no more than two, maybe even less.

\---

Mike blinked. A quick glance at the watch showed it was about five in the afternoon. He was in his bed, wearing a _very_ thick, _very wet_ , diaper. He had his pacifier in his mouth, and he was so confused. Something was making an annoying sound in the kitchen, a kettle maybe. He got up slowly, _gosh he hated walking in these diapers_.

His mouth dropped at the sight of Donna and Harvey, sitting in his living room, papers around them. They were working’ from his apartment. He slowly realized what day it was, tears filling his eyes at the memory of his grandmother. He was about to turn around and go back to bad, when he heard Donna’s soft voice.

“Hey, sweet boy, are you hungry?”

She looked at him with a smile, and got up. He guessed that she saw in his eyes that he was not what he was just an hour before, because she slowed down, slowly approaching him. “You’re wet darling”.

He blushed, taking the pacifier out of him mouth. “Thanks, yeah, I’m starving actually”.

“Makes sense,” he heard Harvey mumbling, and turned his head to look at him. “You literally had three bottles”.

“I… Thanks, guys”.

“It’s alright, Mike,” Harvey said, getting up as well. “What do you say you go take care of your pants while Donna and I make some dinner for the three of us? You can tell us what happened today”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More?


End file.
